


Recess

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Phoenix being facefucked. I waaaaant. ;-;"</p>
<p>Once again, another self-explanatory prompt, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Phoenix Wright stood at the sink in the courthouse restroom, washing his hands. He sighed heavily and looked down at his wet hands as he thought about how close his client was to a "Guilty" verdict and how he managed to avoid it by the skin of his teeth. This was becoming much too frequent of an occurrence lately, for his liking.  He was lucky to get this recess called, in order to collect his thoughts and figure out what his next move was going to be against Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix let his mind drift to thoughts of his courtroom rival, sometimes lover, and childhood friend, as he reached over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few sheets. As he wiped his hands dry, the restroom door swung open and he looked up to see a flash of magenta appear in front of his eyes.  
  
"Wright." Edgeworth said curtly and nodded, as he made his way to one of the stalls and shut the door behind him.  
  
Phoenix smirked as he heard the prosecutor start to relieve himself. _Why couldn't he just use the urinal?_ Phoenix thought to himself. _It's not like he has anything that I haven't seen before._ The defense attorney started chuckling to himself as he heard the toilet flush, and Edgeworth emerged from the stall, making his way towards the sink.  
  
As the prosecutor washed his hands, he looked over at Phoenix and noticed the smirk dancing across his face. "Is something funny, Wright?" Edgeworth asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"I see you're still not over your bladder shyness?" Phoenix inquired, while trying to hold back a chuckle.  
  
The prosecutor blushed at the remark. Edgeworth then regained his composure and asked pointedly while smirking, "Why Wright, is there _something_ that you _want_ to see?"  
  
Phoenix's mouth got dry for some reason, and he couldn't answer the silver-haired man. _He can't be implying..._ Phoenix thought.  
  
A predatory grin made its way across Edgeworth's face and he continued to say, "Because that can be arranged, if you want it, Wright." The prosecutor started to slowly walk towards Phoenix, unbuckling his belt as he got closer to the defense attorney.  
  
Phoenix held up his arms and tried to back away from Edgeworth, mumbling things like, "I really need to focus on this case, Edgeworth" and, "We don't have much time before we have to be back in court." Without realizing it though, the defense attorney found himself in one of the bathroom stalls, with nowhere to escape to.  
  
Edgeworth closed the door behind him, locking it, and chuckled. "How appropriate that I have you cornered here, just like in court." The prosecutor said, as he licked his lips, leering at the slightly frightened spiky-haired man he had in front of him.   
  
Before Phoenix had a chance to object, Edgeworth pressed his body up against his, pushing him into the stall wall. The prosecutor leaned into Phoenix's neck, licking a trail down the exposed flesh.  
  
Phoenix gasped, and then whispered in between moans as Edgeworth continued to nip at his neck, "Not here, Edgeworth... Ah... Court will start back up soon... And what if someone catches us?"  
  
The prosecutor silenced Phoenix's protests with his lips, pressing them fiercely onto the defense attorney's. A low moan escaped Phoenix's throat as Edgeworth deepened the kiss, turning his head slightly so that his tongue could snake out and press its way in between Phoenix's lips. As their tongues tangled together, the silver-haired man pushed his leg in between the defense attorney's, causing his groin to press against Phoenix's. Phoenix gasped as he realized how hard Edgeworth was, but then moaned when Edgeworth ground his crotch against his, causing a delicious friction between them.  
  
Edgeworth pulled back from the kiss and while panting heavily, moved his hands down towards his fly. He undid the top button and then unzipped his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. Phoenix stared at Edgeworth's groin as he could see the evidence of Edgeworth's arousal through his black silk boxers. The prosecutor started to slip his boxers over his hips, when Phoenix stuttered, "W-W-Wait Edgeworth. What are you doing?"  
  
The prosecutor looked at Phoenix with lust in his eyes and said lowly, "You said it yourself Wright, we don't have much time. Now, get on your knees." Edgeworth moved one of his hands on top of Phoenix's head and rested it upon the soft spikes. He then gently pushed down, urging Phoenix to kneel.   
  
Phoenix stared at Edgeworth with wide eyes, but obliged by kneeling down on the floor, his face now at the level of Edgeworth's groin. The prosecutor smiled as he could faintly feel Phoenix's hot breath against his crotch. He resumed pushing his boxers off of his body, slipping them over his hips and his erection, letting the fabric fall to the floor on top of his pants. A drop of pre-cum glistened at the tip of Edgeworth's cock, as it jutted out in front of Phoenix's eyes.  
  
Phoenix groaned at the sight before him, a feeling of arousal rushing through his body. Wordlessly, he grabbed the shaft of Edgeworth's cock and took the head into his mouth. Edgeworth groaned loudly at the feeling of wet warmth surrounding his dick, but then slapped his hand over his mouth once he realized how loud he was. Phoenix made a muffled chuckling noise as he heard Edgeworth's groan, and started to lick the shaft up and down, trying to tease the prosecutor. Edgeworth groaned again, tangling his hand in Phoenix's hair, grabbing gently onto the spikes.  
  
Phoenix bobbed his head up and down between Edgeworth's legs, moving his mouth up and down the shaft with ease. He could hear the prosecutor's breaths getting shallower and faster as he continued to pleasure him. The defense attorney sucked another droplet of pre-cum off of the head of Edgeworth's dick, lapping at the slit gently. Edgeworth moaned, but then gripped Phoenix's hair forcefully, stopping him from what he was doing.  
  
"What's the big idea, Edgeworth?" Phoenix protested, as he let Edgeworth's cock slip from between his lips, looking up at the prosecutor. "Do you want me to blow you or not?"  
  
The silver-haired man looked down at Phoenix, his face flushed with arousal, and his grey eyes glossed over with lust. "You're teasing me, Wright." Edgeworth said, matter-of-factly. He grabbed Phoenix's head with both hands and pressed his saliva-slick cock up against the spiky-haired man's lips, urging him to open them once again. Phoenix obliged, almost gagging as Edgeworth drove his dick deep into the defense attorney's mouth, nearly pressing it against the back of his throat. "Watch the teeth, Wright." Edgeworth warned, as he slowly started to press his cock in and out of Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix moaned, and gripped onto Edgeworth's hips, steadying himself against the force of the thrusts that were sure to come.  
  
Edgeworth started slowly, pushing his dick in and out of Phoenix's mouth, trying to be gentle at first. But, the sensation of outright _fucking_ the defense attorney's mouth felt _so_ good, which caused him to push a little harder and press a little deeper. He could feel Phoenix slacken his jaw slightly, so as to facilitate better penetration, which he was thankful for. With each thrust, Edgeworth would push further in, trying to test the limits of Phoenix's mouth, and gag reflex. He started up a rhythm, groaning as he enjoyed the feel of Phoenix's throat pulsing around his cock, snapping his hips against Phoenix's mouth.  
  
The prosecutor looked down to see Phoenix with half-lidded eyes, taking his cock deep into his mouth as he could, which caused a flood of pleasure to radiate through his body. Edgeworth hissed at the sight, and could feel a tightening coil in his abdomen, as he gradually got closer to climax. He wanted to feel more of that pleasure, wanted to feel the sensation of orgasm _so_ badly. The silver-haired man started to push harder and deeper into Phoenix's mouth a little more frantically, firmly grasping Phoenix's brown locks.  
  
Phoenix grunted as Edgeworth pushed harder and faster into his mouth, digging his fingernails into Edgeworth's hips. He could feel tears starting to sting at the corners of his eyes, as the sensation of wanting to gag was overwhelming. His knees were getting sore from the pressure of kneeling on the hard linoleum floor. Phoenix breathed deeply through his nose, trying to relax, as he could feel Edgeworth's cock getting thicker with his impending orgasm.  
  
"Fuck... Wright..." Edgeworth breathed, as he outright started to pound his dick in and out of Phoenix's mouth, causing the defense attorney to make a low whining noise. "So... Close..." The prosecutor gripped Phoenix's head in order to keep it as still as possible while he fucked his mouth with wild abandon. After a few more erratic thrusts, Edgeworth froze and shuddered, flooding Phoenix's throat with his seed. He groaned with his release, slumping against the wall in relief.  
  
Phoenix swallowed the salty fluid, nearly choking on it as he felt it spray into his mouth. Withdrawing Edgeworth's dick from his mouth, he licked the member clean of any traces of semen, making sure to get every last drop.   
  
Edgeworth looked down at Phoenix in his post-orgasm euphoria and smiled. "You're too good to me, Wright." He quipped. The prosecutor lazily turned his wrist to look at his watch, and yelped, "We're going to be late, Wright!" He hurriedly started to pull his underwear and pants up, trying to make himself look presentable.  
  
Phoenix got up from the floor and dusted his suit off, and ran his hand through his hair, trying to put his trademark spikes back in place. As Edgeworth ran his hands through his own hair, his eyes were drawn to Phoenix's groin, which had quite the noticeable bulge protruding from it. The prosecutor smirked, as he remarked, "What are you going to do about _that_ , Wright?"  
  
Phoenix pulled his jacket down over his pants as far as they could go, blushing slightly. "Well, Edgeworth, aren't you going to take responsibility for this?" The defense attorney exclaimed.  
  
Edgeworth opened up the stall door and gave Phoenix a sly grin. "After court is over, Wright, how about I give you a ride to my place? I'm sure that we can, erm, _come to agreeable terms_ there? In the meantime, I'll see you in the courtroom." The prosecutor then walked out of the stall and exited the restroom.  
  
Phoenix just sighed in frustration, and hoped that he would be able to make it through court without saying anything _too_ embarrassing to the prosecutor during the proceedings.


End file.
